


Baring Teeth

by WanderingShiren



Series: What Lies Underneath [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis and Peridot attend the prestigious Beach City University as exchange students. At least, that's the guise the school uses.





	Baring Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU I've been tossing around in my head. I probably won't do this on a chapter basis, just write for the AU as a whole whenever I feel like.

Beach City was a peaceful town that resided on the ocean. It was as picturesque as towns come, with a boardwalk, lit up brighter than the sun on warm summer nights.

 

The town itself wasn't as big as the name implies, as the town was only residence to to a few hundred people normally.

 

The saving grace of the town was Beach City University. 

 

BCU was the town's pride and joy. The college was world renowned as a safe haven, created with students in mind.

 

The head of the school, Rose Quartz, was a Nobel prize winner in both peace and economics, and created the school herself to try to make higher education affordable.

 

Many articles had been written on her and her views. Statements about how the school would spearhead cheaper education in America, with their goal to be switching to free education within the next ten years.

 

BCU also housed an exchange program. Students from around the world applied there, and rumor has it Rose Quartz would meet personally with you for an interview.

 

Very few actually made it into the exchange program, unfortunately. Rose kept very high standards for those within the program, and you had to be remarkably exceptional to make it in to begin with.

 

Of course, with the strict bars to entry into the program, there were whispers of conspiracies.

 

Some say that Rose chose her own students personally, not selected from applicants.

 

Others say that in order to make it in you need to have a talent that you're better at than anyone.

 

Others even take it a step further and say that you must have a supernatural ability to get in, and that the school runs tests on their exchange students.

 

Rose denies any comments slid her way with a chuckle and a wave of her hand, but as with most things, there's an inkling of truth within the stories.

 

Lapis walks home from her day at BCU. Unlocking the door to her apartment, Lapis steps in, calling for her roommate. When she hears no stirring coming from deeper within the house, she assumes she’s alone.

 

Lapis is always surprised at how cozy her shared apartment is. The school pays for the entire thing, as Lapis is one of the few prestigious students at BCU who can call themselves an exchange student.

 

Lapis grunts, scratching her covered leg. Lapis hates jeans and heavy clothes. They feel restrictive compared to what she was used to. So her first stop when coming home is always to put on pajamas.

 

After she changes into something more comfortable, Lapis walks into the kitchen to begin planning for dinner.

 

She looks into the fridge, which mainly contains meats of various types, though the majority was fish. Lapis went through a lot of meat in a week, but Peridot ate her fair share of fish and chicken.

 

Lapis takes out two fresh strips of salmon and decides that she'll make sushi. Peridot will enjoy that.

 

Lapis grabs a few pieces of shrimp as well, grabbing out their air fryer in hopes of making tempura.

 

Fish reminds Lapis of her home, just off the coast of Hawaii. The vast blue ocean, the delightful aquatic creatures, the delicacies of the sea. It was making her salivate just thinking about it.

 

Lapis couldn't stop herself. She reaches into the fridge, interrupting her wrapping to grab out another tray of salmon. Lapis looks around cautiously before devouring the piece of meat in one go, razor sharp teeth ascending up from her lower jaw in front of her standard teeth to tear through the meat. Lapis pictures herself eating a swordfish, straight off the bond. Her favorite. It just wasn't as good.

 

Lapis looks down, a bit disappointed in herself, and focuses on finishing sushi for herself and her roommate.

 

Little did Lapis know, Peridot had slipped in a long time ago. Peridot had been watching her roommate since her little snack session.

 

Peridot couldn't help the mischievous grin plastered on her face as her tail bounces slowly from side to side.

 

Peridot sneaks up behind Lapis before wrapping her pale arms around the other girl. Lapis gasps in surprise, but after realizing what was happening she puts her hands around Peridot's arms and squeezes, unable to actually hug Peridot from this position. 

 

Peridot nuzzles into Lapis’ neck and begins purring, poofy hair rubbing the side of Lapis’ face and tickling her. A big cat ear comes into sight, as Peridot nuzzles even deeper into Lapis.

 

Lapis’ hand finds Peridot's head, gently scratching her as the embrace continues.

 

Finally, Peridot lets go, enjoying the dark blush on Lapis’ face as she pulls away.

 

“Hey, Lapis,” Peridot says cheerfully, “How was your day?” She moves over to take a seat in their connected living room.

 

“It was fine, Peridot,” Lapis replies refocusing on finishing the sushi which would also hopefully quell the blush in her cheeks. “How about yours?”

 

“It was good, but it definitely got better when I got to come home and see my favorite siren.” Peridot wishes Lapis was facing her so she could see the heat rise to Lapis’ face. It was cute how easy it was to make the siren blush, but when you spend your entire life in the ocean in isolation, you probably wouldn't be very good at handling compliments either.

 

Lapis tries to brush that off. “Well, you can't exactly say you know many other sirens.”

 

Peridot hums at that. “Maybe you're right. So how about I call you my favorite humanoid instead?”

 

Lapis’ head sinks down lower, trying her best to obscure the blushing her roommate always caused. Peridot giggles as she sees the blush take up all of Lapis’ neck.

 

“Dinner will be done soon, if you want to choose something to watch,” Lapis states, hearing Peridot instantly begin shuffling about, looking for what Lapis knew they'd be watching.

 

As Lapis brings the plate into the living room, she hears the familiar sound of the Camp Pining Hearts intro. Peridot looks at her excitedly as she pats the spot beside her. Peridot had taught herself English by watching this series over and over. It was one of the few things the Nekomata brought with her from Japan. Lapis sighs, sitting down, as Peridot moves to lay across her lap.

 

They both pick at the sushi Lapis had made, enraptured by the show progressing in front of them. Before they knew it, it was already 10 pm.

 

“All right, Peri, I gotta get to sleep,” Lapis says trying to shoo the cat-girl off of her.

 

Peridot stretches out on Lapis’ lap, letting out a soft ‘nyah’ after she finishes before hopping off Lapis and the couch. Lapis heads up to the shower, wanting to relax a bit before bed.

 

As the warm water flows over her, Lapis can no longer keep the scales off her tan skin. Her hands begin to web themselves, as a massive amount of blue graces her body. It was definitely harder to clean scales than normal skin, especially when they were as hard as a siren’s. Lapis grabs the iron brush given to her by Bismuth especially made for this.

 

Lapis begins to daydream as she washes her body. 

 

Lapis originally resided off the coast of Honolulu. She had never known her mothers. Siren hierarchy dictated territorial hunting grounds, so when a new child was born, they were only seen as competition. Lapis wasn't upset over it, it was just how nature happened to shape their culture. When she learned how to swim on her own, she was dropped off near Honolulu by her mothers and left to herself. At least she was also free to do whatever she wanted.

 

Lapis kills the water, watching the scales the cascade over her body disappear once again.

 

She towels herself off, putting her pajamas in the hamper and heading to her room, towel wrapped around herself. She leaves the door unlocked as she knows Peridot will want to come in later in the night like a normal house cat. At least she could let herself in.

 

Dropping the towel, Lapis grabs a pair of boxers and a sports bra and lays down in bed. Only a few moments after Peridot comes in as well and cuddles up beside her, resting her head on Lapis’ chest, causing Lapis to sigh.

 

Fighting the blush on her face, Lapis decides just to get some rest. Dealing with her weird roommate was never worth the headache.


End file.
